Hora de detencion
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Yuki se enamoro de su sensei, y se porta mal para hacerse notar con el, los sentimientos estaban escondidos hasta que su sensei se ocupo de castigarla de manera poco peculiar. lemon y loli-shota


**El tiene el poder de hacernos caer frente a sus encantos de ambición**

**Aunque vivía en el sótano de su triste y eterna mansión**

**El puede atraer cada mujer. Siempre cuando en su lista este**

**Construyendo a pleno su harem.**

-Yuki, Yuki!-

Regreso a la realidad como si tan solo hubiera sido un sueño, volteo con pereza hacia la persona que me habla de forma tan alarmada y escandalosa, me levanto un poco en mi pupitre y rasco mi ojo con el puño cerrado. Sonrió con ligereza a mi sensei que se muestra plenamente enojado.

-hi, Hiyama-sensei-

-Yuki, te has vuelto a quedar dormida en clase, este día estarás castigada- usaba un tono tan serio por así decirlo, pero con un sonrojo quien podría tomar a ese hombre enserio, de todas formas debo contener mis ganas de reír, no importa lo mucho que lo intente siempre acabo riéndome en su cara.

Oh que descortés he sido, mi nombre es Yuki, tengo 10 años y estudio en la prestigiosa academia Vocaloid, me he enamorado de sensei, pero no importa tanto pueda hacer que el me note todo está bien, el me enseña todo el tiempo y su voz es melodiosa para mis oídos y para una niña de mi edad es imposible no haberse enamorado de él, para mi simplemente es perfecto.

-Alumnos quien puede resolver este problema?- señalo un problema muy poco complicado o al menos para mí, voltee a mi alrededor y solo veía chicos con caras confundidas

-Ichiro-san, pasa por favor- debí suponerlo, el es muy inteligente, lleva el cabello siempre tan ordenado y color gris pálido mientras sus ojos azules contrastan a la perfección, el idol del salón por así decirlo, pero realmente a mi no me interesan los niños de mi edad, yo solo tengo ojos para sensei.

Sin problemas y tan solo dos segundos de concentración logro resolver aquel complicado problema, hizo una pequeña reverencia y regreso a su asiento al lado de mi. Me voltea a ver con esos lentes de armazón plateado y sonríe ligeramente, o que había estado jugando con una de mis coletas le devolví la sonrisa creándole un pequeño sonrojo.

-Yuki, ya que te llevas tan bien con Ichiro, porque no resuelves el siguiente problema?-

-hi, sensei- me levante con pereza mientras le decía a Ichiro que estaría bien, revise mi overol rojo antes de levantarme por completo y pasar al pizarrón, este era un poco mas complicado que el anterior pero y sin sonar presuntuosa era sencillo al menos eso creo yo.

-puedes resolverlo Yuki-chan- se acerco para susurrarme y probar mi capacidad de inteligencia

-con los ojos cerrados Kiyoteru-sensei- voltee hacia esa mirada achocolatada juntando un poco la nariz al contacto lo que me hizo sonrojarme pero al parecer no era la única, el también tenía un leve sonrojo pero una mirada de enojo. Basto ese tiempo en que se debatía internamente para resolver el problema y sentarme. Me contoneaba con cada paso que daba para llegar a mi lugar, donde finalmente me senté

-esta correcto Yuki-san, debería trabajar siempre así en vez de quedarse dormida en plena clase-

-hi, sensei- solo asentía como quien no pela mucho el asunto, realmente me gustaba verlo pero si siendo una estudiante ejemplar no puedo hacer que me preste atención seré lo mas revoltosa que pueda ser.

-hey! Tierra llamando a Yuki-

-eh? 2+2= pez!- revolví mi cabeza algo atarantada dándome que el chico que estaba frente a mi solo era Shouta-kun con su cabello negro revoltoso y un mechón por su cara – solo eres tu Shouta, me asustaste-

-te doy miedo, mi pequeña Neko (1)?- se sopla el mechón blanco rebelde que se posa sobre su cara quedando para atrás, mientras toma mi mentón y lo acerca ligeramente a él.

-Shouta, deja de hacer eso!-

-Ehh? Porque Ichiro-kun?- estos se empezaron a pelear lanzándose cosas por todo el salón escena típica de pelea.

-chicos! Dejen eso! Onegai (2)-

-enserio, ustedes son un caso perdido- todos volteamos hacia esa voz que era por demás conocida para nosotros, claramente la voz de Kentaro.

-deberían dejar de pelear por Yuki, todos ustedes saben que me pertenece solo a mi- justo cuando creía que este chico de 14 años había llegado para salvarme solo empeoro las cosas, su cabello rojo se posaba por su frente ligeramente y sus ojos grises dan cierto aspecto penetrante.

-moo Kentaro! Te habíamos dicho que te alejaras de nuestra pequeña hermana- por fin llego una verdadera salvación, mis dos hermanos gemelos de 14 años actualmente novios Rin y Len.

- Bueno entonces Rin saldrías conmigo?-

-Ni lo pienses pervertido- onii-chan Len le dio un golpe en la cabeza- nadie le pondrá las manos encima mientras esté aquí, tampoco Yuki está permitida ni siquiera para ti!

Por extraño que parezca creo que Len nii-chan volteo a ver un poco a Sensei como si la advertencia fuera también para él.

-Cierto nadie tocara a Yuki mientras sigamos siendo sus hermanos mayores!- hablo mi hermana mayor Rin mientras ambos ponían posición de batalla y ojos en llamas.

-je je…- reí un poco nerviosa –lo siento, me han castigado Len y Rin váyanse sin mi-

-llámanos cuando quieres que lleguemos por ti nee?- mi hermana a veces es demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo

-si, disfruten haciendo sus "tareas pendientes" sin mi- mis hermanos se sonrojaron y se llevaron a rastras a Kentaro de la habitación

-Shouta-san, Ichiro-san, podrían salir del salón de clases?- ahí entro el profesor de hermoso cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, una apariencia tan simple y tan hermosa a la vez.

-tienen que irse, chicos. Los veré mas tarde- me despedí de ellos con una seña de mano.

-Shouta y yo vendremos por ti más tarde, cuídate nee?- tomo mi nuca y beso mi frente provocándome un leve sonrojo.

-Ichiro, la señorita no es solo tuya- él en cambio tomo la mano libre y la beso ligeramente

-los veré mas tarde chicos, bye- me acerque a las mejillas de ambos y les di apenas un roce.

-Shouta-san, Ichiro-san salgan del salón de clases- lo dijo con una especie de tono enojado y rabioso, es muy gracioso verlo así, el hace esas expresiones yo me muero de risa.

Mis mejores amigos salieron del salón para irse no se adonde, me senté delicadamente en mi silla, sensei se acerco a mí con su silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a mí y el pupitre con unas hojas en mano. Coquetamente coloque mis manos sobre el pupitre viéndolo desde arriba.

-que es eso Hiyama-sempai?- pregunte con una voz un tanto melosa para ver la reacción de mi querido mentor la cual fue graciosa pues su cara se sonrojaba completamente, para producir más reacciones tome su cara con una de mis manos sintiéndolo caliente al tacto

-Hiyama-sempai tienes fiebre?-

-no estoy bien, Yuki pero por ahora solo seré como un amigo para ti-

-y eso porque Hiyama-sempai?-

-quisiera saber porque el cambio de actitud, al inicio de clases eras muy aplicada y según tus otros grados dicen que eras una alumna excelente incluso más que Ichiro-san, quiero averiguar que te pudo pasar, así que yo pregunto y tu respondes, de acuerdo?- me pregunto mientras acomodaba sus lentes con dos dedos, solo asentí un poco confundida

-cuántos años tienes?-

-10- mi edad me deprimía, pues eso me alejaba más de Kiyoteru-sempai

-tu materia favorita?-

-matemáticas-

-tu primer beso…-

-con Kentaro-kun- vi como se sorprendió y oculto un poco su mirada.

-con el de 8º?!-

-si, pero juro que fue accidente Hiyama-sempai, se tropezó y cayó sobre mí, y aun así solo fue un mínimo roce- estaba preocupada de hecho desde ese momento Kentaro-kun me busca mas

-bueno dime solo Kiyoteru, Yuki- sonrió tan ligero, esa sonrisa que no veía más que cuando resuelvo bien los problemas complicados

-estoy seguro que no eres tonta, entonces dime Yuki porque tanta insistencia en portarte mal, eh?-

-Kiyoteru, eso no es nada que te importe o sí?-

-bueno, tú me importas así que…-

-pero solo soy tu alumna, no veo el porqué estar así, de verdad… bueno vas a seguir con tus preguntas o…-

-Mmmm… no, vamos al parque que está aquí cerca yo te llevare, solo debo cambiarme-

-claro, yo te espero aquí Ki-yo-te-ru- me senté en mi pupitre y me puse a revisar los supuestos "problemas" de matemáticas, al verlos no era tan sencillos pero no muy difíciles, me dispuse a responderlos y fui hacia el escritorio de mi sensei en busca de un lápiz, a mi me divierten las matemáticas y empecé a resolver el primer ejercicio me recargue en el escritorio, ignorando lo demás.

-Yuki, ya vamos…- escuche la voz de sensei diciendo mi nombre pero lo he oído en tantos sueños que pensé que solo era mi imaginación consecuentemente seguí con los ejercicios hasta que sentí una cálida mano posarse en mi cabeza, en ese momento levante la cara para encontrarme con los castaños ojos de sensei

-que ocurre Kiyoteru? Estas muy rojo…- acerque mi mano para llegar hasta su cara y el instantáneamente desvió la mirada.

-Yuki, no andes recargada así, recuerda que traes un overol de vestido, no puedes hacer eso- instantáneamente me sonroje, poniéndome erguida pues era cierto no recordé el overol rojo. En ese momento que me erguí nuestras miradas se cruzaron y continuaron así en un incomodo silencio, como si los pájaros y todo alrededor se hubiera detenido en este momento donde solo seriamos Kiyoteru-sensei y yo.

-bueno…vamos al parque de una vez Kiyoteru- le tome la mano para darle un pequeño empujón directo a la puerta –te ves bien así Kiyoteru- no pude callarme ese comentario realmente se veía atractivo con un pantalón vaquero negro, una camisa blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra, junto a unos converse blancos y un cinturón blanco y negro a cuadros. Cualquiera que lo viera así no creía que es sensei.

Caminamos por un corto tiempo y en todo momento estábamos callados solo escuchando a nuestro alrededor sensei dijo que como precaución extra me llevaría de la mano, me sonroje ante aquel comentario pero aun así apenas dimos un paso fuera de la escuela le extendí la mano y el la tomo como un padre hacia su pequeña y preciada hija. Los comentarios de todas las mujeres que iban por la calle hacían comentarios demasiado torpes como "mira qué lindo padre con su pequeña" "tendrá aquel chico una madre para su niña" "chicos guapos y todos atrapados ya" de verdad que eran torpes en fin apenas llegamos hubo una gran molestia.

-Kiyoteru vamos primero a los colum…- antes de terminar una chica de largo cabello verde pálido y un vestido demasiado pegado y cortó, mientras con abundantes atributos se acerco con su voz demasiado chillona.

-Kiyoteru! holaaaa-

-Serika, hola- respondió mi maestro con un leve movimiento de mano.

-sensei, voy hacia esas flores- antes de que me hablara ya me había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir, tratando de ignorar a esa mujer de voz chillona comencé a admirar las hermosas flores violetas, rosa, rojas de todos colores mientras esas flores estaban debajo de un árbol de Sakura, me acerque a oler esas delicadas flores cuando una voz me saco de mi ensueño con las plantas claramente la voz de Ichiro.

-esa flor se vería hermosa en ti Yuki- tomo un hermoso clavel rojo y lo coloco al lado de mis coletas mientras acaricio levemente las mejillas

-gracias Ichiro-kun, eres muy dulce conmigo- me acerque y plante un cálido beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo sonrojar, sus mejillas rojas combinaban con ese atuendo era como un dulce lado, su pantalón vaquero junto a una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul

-Yuki, paseamos por el parque?- lo medite por algunos segundos y vire hacia atrás para buscar a sensei que se encontraba viéndonos fijamente, lo más seguro es que haiga visto toda la escena pues mordía su labio inferior y chasqueaba la lengua con evidente molestia y trate de no ponerle atención.

-claro Ichiro, solo déjame avisarle a sensei- corrí hacia él y estire un poco su manga, el volteaba a otro lado y redirigió su mirada a mi.- Sensei, ya que acabo la hora de detención me voy con Ichiro-kun! Bye…- antes de salir corriendo sentí como Hiyama-sempai me jalo de mi mano haciéndome mirar para atrás enojada y tratando de hacerlo lo menos visible posible.

-Yuki, tú no te vas de aquí, hasta que yo lo diga o…- lo mire desconcertada y asentí leventemente para que siguiera con su pregunta, respiro muy hondo y por fin hablo.

-Yuki dime porque tu actitud ha cambiado?- medite un poco si contestarle aquella pregunte y con uno de mis dedos le hice una seña para que se acercara y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca susurre – cuestiones de que conocí el amor- después de eso sonreí y me aleje de mi sempai que tenia la quijada casi por los suelos.

Salí con Ichiro y todo salió hermoso, al ver a esa chica de nombre Serika me sentí horriblemente celosa y al darme cuenta de que ella podía ser su novia sentí que debía olvidarme del y dar un paso hacia adelante. Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela y sucedió lo de rutina incluso sensei me volvió a dar detención para esta tarde de nuevo antes de salir Ichiro se fue dándome un beso en los labios tan cariñoso e inexperto como lo hizo ayer cuando me propuso ser su novia y yo acepte, le devolví el beso y me despedí de él con una mano, cuando despareció de mi vista voltee enojada y de mala gana me senté en mi lugar volteando a ver la ventana donde todos mis amigos reían mientras salían corriendo de la escuela. –porque me castigaste sempai?- mi tono denotaba clara molestia, pues ya no quería saber nada de él y quería tener el menor trato aun sabiendo que eso no era posible.

-así que esas eran tus cuestiones de amor?- me respondió de la misma gana tomando sus cosas para acomodarlas en el escritorio con notoria furia. Giro hacia su silla y se sentó de aplaston, mientras con sus dedos índices se acomodo los lentes –te volviste novia de Ichiro-san- esa oración sonaba mas como una afirmación que como pregunta lo que me hizo enojar y levantarme en un impulso.

-y que te importa si tengo novio o no! Solo tenemos una relación maestro—alumna, cuál es tu necesidad de saber el cambio de comportamiento!?, si tanto quieres saberlo mis cuestiones de amor son por tu culpa!- libere con toda la furia aquellas palabras que se debatieron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, que en estos momentos fui capaz de liberar sin importarme algo mas, con mis mejillas sonrojadas por la creciente furia mezclado con la vergüenza de tales palabras me senté ya más calmada y volví hacia la ventana sin importarme que esos ojos marrones estaban abiertos a más no poder y la quijada hasta el suelo, seguía pensando en cómo todo esto tuvo que terminar así, casi en susurro después de que sempai había recuperado el aliento dijo algo que me sorprendió un poco no tanto las palabras sino el tono dolido con el que lo dijo –entonces, si tanto me quieres porque estas con Ichiro-san-

-porque quiero olvidarte de una vez por todas…-

-y si yo no quiero que me olvides?- antes de poder procesar esas palabras sensei ya se encontraba besando mis labios con fiereza, con mucha torpeza después de un largo rato pude corresponder aquel beso tan impetuoso que me estaba dando, con una de mis manos las acerque a su cara tomándolo por ambos lados mientras él me tomaba la nuca y mi mejilla derecha.

Un beso que tanto había soñado, añorado y deseado ahora este era concedido, con ímpetu por parte de mi sensei, si muriera ahora podría morir feliz sin importar nada. Pero este ladrón de oxigeno se hizo presente separándonos a ambos con mejillas sonrojadas y respiración entrecortada.

-Sabes Yuki, el hecho de tenerte cerca me hace desear muchas cosas, cosas que una niña pequeña no debería estimular en hombres como yo, me gusta todo de ti tus delicadas y pequeñas manitas, tus delicados y rosados labios, tu cara inocente y aniñada…- antes de que continuara me levante de mi pupitre para sentarme sobre su escritorio y el volteo la vista hacia mí un tanto lasciva a mi parecer. Decidió continuar mientras se acercaba a mí y se apoyaba en su escritorio acorralándome entre sus brazos.

-y ese corto overol rojo y tus largas calcetas- después de esa libre oración una de sus manos se dirigió a mi pierna mientras acariciaba mi calceta sin previo aviso metió la mano debajo de mi overol acariciando mi muslo.

-Sem…pai ahh no…- arrastre mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el detuvo las caricias y me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-que te había dicho de decirme sempai eh? Dime por mi nombre Yuki- volvió a meter su mano de nuevo solo que esta vez acaricio por sobre mi ropa interior mi intimidad con uno de sus dedos índices haciéndome gemir y arquearme hacia él, cerrando mis manos en sus hombros haciéndolo sonreír.

-te gusta esto cierto Yuki? Tus mejillas están muy rojas, me gusta gime mi nombre- encajo sus dedos sobre mi ropa haciéndome arquearme mucho mas y gemir.

-Ki yo ter ru, mas…- lo separe un poco de mi para poder quitarle la corbata y la avente por algún lugar del salón y abrí cada botón con lentitud y sacaba su camisa junto al saco negro.

Acaricie ese pecho tan ancho frente a mis manos y las pose en sus hombros me acerca para empezar a lamer sus pezones que se volvieron erectos mientras el gemía y con sus grandes manos acariciaba mis muslos, los pies colgantes acariciaban su entrepierna.

-Yuki, quédate quieta un rato- me alejo de él aun con mis protestas, aventó todo del escritorio y me recostó en el, desabrocho su pantalón dejándome ver su gran miembro erecto increíble sinceramente, y sin previo aviso me desabrocho los dos dorados botones de aquel rojo overol, dejándome solo con una camisa blanca manga corta muy corta casi como mi corpiño.

- me excitas demasiado haciendo eso, abre tus piernas muéstrame todo de ti- abrió mis piernas y tomo mis bragas para deslizarlas para quitármelas, inmediatamente cerré mis piernas por acto reflejo y me sonroje, cuando lo vi el llevaba su ceja arqueada y luego sonrió lascivamente y tomo mis bragas y les di un beso en la parte de mi intimidad haciéndome sonrojar completamente.

-Yuki te voy hacer mía- puedo jurar que guardo mis bragas en el bolsillo de su saco que estaba tirado y se levanto, abrió mis piernas y acerco su cara donde comenzó a besar y lamer esa parte que nadie había siquiera visto además de mi, lamia de una manera efusiva y rápida como si fuera un helado, también a penetrarme con ella como si fuera su miembro. Gemía fuertemente, gritaba su nombre como si fueran mis últimas palabras, saco mi camisa y se llevo mi corpiño rosado, dejando por un momento mi intimidad lamio mis pequeños y casi inexistentes pechos. Gemí mas fuerte aferrándome a su cabello mientras arqueaba mi espalda acercándome mucho más a su boca, mis piernas aferradas a su cintura y moviéndome de arriba abajo lentamente lo hacían gemir al igual que a mí, su miembro rozaba mi cintura lo sentía algo pegajoso.

-me voy a correr si sigues así pero no quiero correrme entre tu vientre, ven- me tomo una de mis manos y me bajo al suelo- híncate…- parecía una orden con un toque lujurioso, y obedecí a la primera, el sonrió y me puso su miembro frente a mi cara para ser exactos en mi boca –lámelo como si fuera una paleta – obedecí a tan extraña petición dándome cuenta que en verdad era delicioso, subí y baje hasta donde mi boca me lo permitía ayudándome un poco de mis manos el aferro su mano a mi nuca y comenzó a llevarme al ritmo que tal vez le parecía placentero, era frenético y mi lengua se paseaba por su miembro al igual que mis dientes pasaban por toda su anatomía haciéndolo gemir mas, de pronto sentí un liquido muy pegajoso y salado, como instinto me lo comí o al menos lo que pude ya que era mucho y se resbalo por la comisura de mis labios.

-Kiyoteru, supo bien- el tenia una sonrisa igual de lujuriosa, se acerco y lamio aquello que quedo por mis labios dándome un beso que me robaba el aliento, mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía frenéticamente

-eso es muy excitante Yuki, cualquier hombre te violaría, vas hacer mía así que nunca te dejare sola – antes de procesar esas palabras, el me sostuvo en sus brazos y me sentó en el escritorio, en la orilla abrió mis piernas y se puso entre ellas, sentí una intrusión en mi intimidad pero sinceramente placentera y vio como sensei tenía la cabeza arqueada atrás, y la cabeza de su miembro estaba en mi, se sentí rico y el solo daba leves movimientos circulares, en ansias de mas me auto penetre causándome un gran dolor agudo, el rompió aquella barrera que demostraba que él era el primero mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar solo sentí la cálida lengua de Kiyoteru sobre mis lagrimas mientras acariciaba mi piernas

-Yuki, no creo que estés lista, digo me siento un pedófilo y tu… eres aun pequeña estoy corrompiendo por completo a una inocente niña como tu- su mano se iba a alejar y yo lo detuve

-no me corrompes, no soy tan inocente porque tu no me ataste las manos para que hiciéramos esto- lo ultimo lo dije y me moví haciéndolo gemir tomé sus hombros y lo bese cálidamente tratando de expresar todos mis sentimientos en ese momento – TE AMO Sempai Kiyoteru Hiyama – Kiyoteru sonrió y con la misma expresión me dijo.

-soy un mal sensei, hago que te enamores de mi, cumpliendo mi gran deseo, TE AMO Yuki-

Con esas palabras me empezó a embestir leventemente mis piernas se elevaron ante tal contacto y se movían con cada estocada, sus manos levantaban mas mis piernas mientras su lengua se pasaba por mi cuello, todos esas sensaciones nunca las había presenciado, y mi mirada era nublada por el placer que sentía en esos momentos, me encantaba escuchar como Kiyoteru gemía mi nombre y yo gemía el suyo, sentí un cálido beso con una lengua juguetona de por medio y luego un líquido pegajoso y cálido dentro de mí, recorriendo todo mi ser y darme energías eléctricas placenteras. Kiyoteru cayó sobre mí y beso mi hombro, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y demandantes de aire, acaricie ese desordenado cabello castaño.

-TE AMO Yuki, pero debería llevarte a casa sino tus hermanos se enojaran-

-no te preocupes Kiyo, onii-chan y onee-chan aprovechan que no estoy para divertirse así como tú y yo-

- Kagamine-san y Kagamine-san son… se aman?-

-se aman demasiado y lo demuestran mucho así como tú y yo…-

El rio por lo bajo, y yo solo acaricie su cabeza.

-apenas cumplas 15 te pediré matrimonio por ahora solo seremos pareja de acuerdo?-

-claro Kiyoteru, pero podrás seguir castigándome hasta que llegue ese momento?- mi tono era meloso y me roce un poco a su cuerpo.

-si sigues así Yuki te castigare ahora mismo-

El salió de mí, y me tomo con una de sus manos la cintura girándome, en esa posición me cargo hacia el escritorio de Ichiro-kun. Me sorprendí un poco cuando lo hizo y al ver mi reacción susurro lujuriosamente.

-te imaginas qué pensaría Ichiro-kun si supiera que su nueva novia es castigada de esta forma…- en ese momento beso mi cuello haciéndome arquear hacia atrás -por su sensei-

Antes de poder responder a algo más, me abrió un poco las piernas y me apoyo de espaldas a él en el pupitre e introdujo la cabeza de su miembro dando movimientos rotatorios mientras estimulaba mi trasero con ambas manos y lamia mi cuello.

-quieres que entre? Gímelo! Pídelo!-

-Kiyoteru – sensei, mas por favor, castígame mas- mi voz era batallosa por el placer que recorría mi cuerpo.

Sin más se introdujo por completo en mi, su vaivén era rápido y doloroso en cierto aspecto, el pupitre se mecía al ritmo del amor, tal parecía que se destruiría por la pasión refalada que estábamos sintiendo ambos en este momento, nuestros cuerpos calientes y perlados por el sudor, lamia mi espalda limpiando tal exceso sus manos eran juguetonas, sentía el orgasmo aproximarse y mi mente gimió su nombre mientras con sus roncos gruñidos susurraba mi nombre, el hecho de poder ser descubiertos nos excitaba mas; en ese momento pensé "Estúpida Serika, quien hizo el amor primero con sensei Ehh? Deberías vernos maldita" con una gran sonrisa llegue al orgasmo junto a Kiyoteru y me tendí en el pupitre que estaba segura no iba a resistir mucho mas.

-Kiyo-chan me pasas mis ropas-

-claro, Yuki-chan- las tomo y me las dio para vestirme, y él empezó a hacer lo mismo.

-Kiyo, solo quiero me aclares una cosa…-

-qué es?-

-que es Serika tuya?-

-no te acerques a ella, es una pedófila que está enamorada de ti- luego se detuvo y al pensar sus palabras rio fuertemente – bueno no hay mucha diferencia o tal vez una, que tu eres completamente mía y de nadie más, verdad?-

-claro y gracias TE AMO Kiyo-chan-

-TE AMO Yuki- sentí mis parpados pesados y como ultimo soporte unos brazos fuertes que me atraparon antes de caer dormida.

Más tarde ya estaba en mi cama recostada, me levante exaltada temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, pero no había notado el dolor que me hizo volver a recostarme, dándome cuenta que esto no era un sueño; entonces revise mi overol dándome cuenta de que Kiyo en verdad se había quedado con mis pequeñas bragas, escuche la puerta abrirse era mi onii-chan Len.

-Yuki, yo voy a cocinar porque Rin no puede moverse-

A lo lejos se escucho la furiosa voz de mi hermana gritando

-Y de quién crees que es la culpa?!-

Ambos reímos con una gota en la nuca estilo anime, y luego recordé algo

-Len nii-chan, quien me trajo a casa?-

-Como que quien?! Tu sensei, y dijo que no te podrías mover mucho- hizo una mirada picara se acerco y me dijo- guardare como un secreto ese "castigo" que te aplico sensei Hiyama por ahora pero trata de que no sea tan notorio

Sonreí mientras onii-chan salía de la habitación, tome mi manga de "Papa kiss in the dark" y lo comencé a leer, me sentía feliz el saber que aquella propuesta tan hermosa que me propuso sensei y sabia que hablaba enserio, cuando acabe el 1 volumen lo volví a esconder y dormí un poco más.

Mi vida seria hermosa junto a mi sensei.


End file.
